Cuatro libras y noventa peniques
by Syringen
Summary: El “pequeño” retoño de Petunia Dursley tenía que cenar esa tarde panques. No había opción. Adivinen quién tuvo que ir de compras. One-Shot


****

**Cuatro libras y noventa peniques **

****

Dudley Dursley era la persona más golosa del mundo. Tenía siete años y eran el niño mas malcriado de Inglaterra. O por lo menos de esa forma lo veía su primo Harry mientras iba caminando hacia la tienda más cercana.

El "pequeño" retoño de Petunia Dursley tenía que cenar esa tarde panques. Había llorado en su habitación porque se le privaba del placer de comerlos.

La verdad Dudley no había llorado ni un poco, había gritado y roto una lámpara, después se había encerrado en su habitación. Petunia era la que había decidió que su niño estaba llorando y había mandado a Harry por leche y harina para los panques.

Con ocho libras en sus bolsillos caminaba bamboleándose entre los adultos. De pronto le pareció que algo lo seguía. Volteó a su alrededor. Un hombre vestido de traje lo empujó. Harry cayó al suelo.

Comenzó a buscar sus lentes y cuando los halló la sensación de que lo seguían había desaparecido. Enfadado caminó más rápido. Al llegar a la tienda empujó la puerta.

El lugar era muy blanco, Harry parpadeó mientras giraba su cabeza mirando con mala cara las luces que lastimaban sus ojos. Hacía algo más de frío en esa nevera de linóleo.

Llegó hasta uno de los refrigeradores y sacó un litro de leche. Volvió a moverse por los anaqueles mirando lo que había allí. Pasó por la sección de papas fritas donde se quedo mirado una bolsa que se veía suculenta. Él no comía de esas cosas. Dudley nunca compartía… bueno había comido, una vez de aquellos rancios que encontró en su alacena.

Sí, como habrán notado Harry no era un niño del todo normal. Vivía con sus tíos en Surrey. Usaba la ropa dos o tres tallas más grande porque había sido antes de su primo. Y alrededor de él sucedían siempre cosas raras. Dormía en una alacena bajó la escalera.

Por lo que sabía no tenía más familia que los Dursley, Petunia había sido hermana de su madre. Pero, como ya le habían dicho, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Harry tomó la harina que le habían pedido y se dirigió la caja. Pasó cerca de los dulces y admiró unas piezas de chocolate que gran tamaño que sólo había visto un par de veces cuando se precipitaban a la boca de su primo.

-Son seis treinta.- dijo la cajera. Harry metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de allí sólo cinco libras. Asustado comenzó a mover sus dedos en sus bolsillos.

La mujer lo miró y rendido pidió sólo la harina. Harry metió los ochenta peniques que le dieron en su bolsillo y salió a la calle.

Había comenzado a oscurecer y las luces ya estaban prendidas. Se sentó en la banqueta maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Las personas cada vez eran más pocas. Pero eso no le importó a Harry. ¡Sus tíos lo matarían! Había perdido tres libras.

Negó con la cabeza. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes. No quería estar encerrado en la alacena. No de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Harry giró la cabeza y volteó a ver a una chica que le sonreía. Por extraño que pareciera Harry se tranquilizó con su presencia.

Aquella chica podría tener entre dieciséis y diecinueve años. Iba vestida con una falda gris y una blusa blanca. Su cabello tenía más de un color y sus ojos era muy azules.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el niño.

-Por allí me dicen Nimph.- contestó la mujer.- ¿y tú?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Lindo nombre.- dijo ella.- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Perdí tres libras y no he podido comprar la leche para mi tía, se pondrá furiosa y me encerrará en la alacena.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es horrible.

El niño asintió suavemente.

-Sabes yo te puedo dar tres libras.

-¿Sí?- el niño sonrió esperanzado. La muchacha asintió y sacó de unas monedas de las bolsas en su falda.

Las contó y sonrió al niño.

-Cuatro noventa.- le dijo mientras le daba las monedas brillantes.

-Hay una libra noventa peniques de más.- murmuró Harry mientras empezaba a separar aquella cantidad.

-Oh no, quédatelo todo, cómprate algo lindo.

Harry la miró extrañado… Luego Nimph sacó un caramelo de sus bolsas.

-Es de limón, a un amigo mío le encantan, le hablaré de ti, se pondrá feliz…

-Gracias Nimph.- contestó el niño mientras tomaba el caramelo y regresaba a la tienda.

-De nada Harry.- dijo Nimphadora Tonos mientras se volvía a poner de pie.- Nos veremos otro día.

Y con un plop desapareció.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces que Harry tuvo contacto con alguien de su mundo. Con alguien de aquellos que sabían su nombre… porque él era el niño que vivió, porque le pertenecía a un mundo de magia que hasta ahora sólo le había dado cuatro noventa y un caramelo de limón.

* * *

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío.

Syringen


End file.
